There is a need for a ready-to-install structural panel for building construction having a weather-resistant exterior surface, a finished interior surface, and an insulating layer between the exterior and interior surfaces which can be economically mass produced and easily installed. The structural panel should be weather-resistant not only when installed in the finished building, but also when initially installed prior to completion in the event inclement weather is encountered during construction. The structural insulated panel should also be adapted for selling in home improvement stores and be capable of being installed by an "amateur" carpenter without the need for additional installation components or special installation design considerations. Moreover, the panel should meet and hopefully surpass local fire codes and should also be insect resistant.
The present invention provides the aforementioned advantages in a structural insulated panel which is weather resistant, fire resistant, easily installed, and is of high strength.